Sensors used in automotive applications, such as engine knock sensors and oxygen sensors, which provide data to control engine operation and performance, are often mounted within the engine compartment of a vehicle or directly on the engine where they are subject to a harsh physical environment, including intense radiant heat. In view of the harsh environment, it is advantageous to cover the relatively delicate sensors with a flexible, protective heat shield which can reflect radiant heat and prevent heat transfer to the component.
While important to ensure protection of the sensors for proper engine operation, the design of the heat shield is often neglected and not properly integrated into the overall design of the vehicle and its sub-assemblies. Component heat shields are typically designed at the last minute and become separate parts that add to the already substantial inventory of parts for a vehicle. As separate parts, the heat shields are handled individually during vehicle assembly, and must be properly positioned over the correct component in the proper sequence, thereby adding to assembly time and cost.
There is clearly a need for a heat shield that is integrated in a vehicle sub-assembly and therefore need not be handled as a separate part by the vehicle manufacturer with respect to inventory and vehicle assembly.